


Tell Me

by WisdomDeath



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomDeath/pseuds/WisdomDeath
Summary: “How can one person hold the answer?”





	Tell Me

It was midnight and you could not bring yourself to sleep. Maybe it was due to the fact that you had a call from your parents, who were telling you to move to America with them. But mostly, you were bothered because you could not take the idea of leaving Aomine Daiki, one of your closest friends, without telling him about your feelings.

Momoi had always told you to confess but you were too scared. Aomine just felt so out of reach especially after Vorpal Swords won against Jabberwocky.

**You**

_Daiki?_

            You stared at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting part of your room. You could hear your heart pounding against your chest.

**Aho-mine**

_what do you need?_

**You**

_I need to talk to you. Can we meet up tomorrow?_

            The sound inside your chest grew louder every second that passed after you sent the message.

**Aho-mine**

_you’re just across the street, you know that right?_

**You**

_-_- Don’t you plan to sleep?_

**Aho-mine**

_i’m not yet sleepy. come on. or do i have to come over? do you have snacks?_

**You**

_I have some._

**Aho-mine**

_be there_

            You rushed to the bathroom, checking how you look. You were wearing a thin baggy black shirt and navy blue cotton shorts. Your hair was a little bit messy but there was no fixing it at that point.

            You were too lost in your thoughts that you almost jumped when you heard a loud knock on your front door. You took a deep breath before you took one step at a time towards the door that revealed Aomine, who entered the house without a word being told.

            Aomine wore a white muscle shirt and black shorts. He walked over to the kitchen to grab a few snacks from the kitchen before he plopped on the sofa. “So, what do you want to talk about?” he asked as he sipped on the banana milk he got from your fridge.

            You pressed your lips together as you walked towards him. “Uhh. My parents called me.” You sat next to him.

            “Hmm.” Aomine noticed that the conversation was quite serious since the only moments you talked about your parents were mostly troublesome for you. His focus was now clearly on you.

            “They want me to move to America for good.” Saying it out loud did not make it feel real. You felt something twitch inside your chest. You hated yourself for feeling like you were running away from an upcoming rejection.

            Aomine rubbed his nape. While you were thinking that Aomine was feeling confused, the dark-blue haired was rather taken aback. He never thought that there will be a time that you would say that you were going to leave. He thought that he would always have you within reach. Aomine is not the type of person who wears his heart in his sleeves. He has a foul mouth, which you perfectly tolerated. No matter how many times he teased you, never did he have to handle you getting offended and that was just one of the reasons why he found himself falling for you. And now being told that he may never get to see you every day, he battled himself if he should finally confess.

            “I—I just—“ You could not find the right words to say. It was too difficult to start saying what you have to, fear still getting the best of you.

            Aomine looked down at you. “Do you want to go?” He wished for you to tell him that you would bargain with your parents and just stay in the house across his own. He was mentally battling himself if he should confess to you and maybe it would make you stay, but he did not want you to be forced to stay.

            You looked down. It was now or never. Whatever his answer will be, you knew you would have to respect and to accept it. “I like—“

            “Don’t go,” he cut you off.

            “—you.”

            The two of you looked at each other. Aomine scooted closer to you then wrapped his arms around you. Hearing you tell him you like him was enough permission for him to confess his own feelings, but he would not let you see his face because he was still too embarrassed and so he rested his head on yours as he spoke. “I know it’s selfish of me to ask you to stay but how can we try to make whatever this is work if you’re too far from me?”

            You could feel tears welling at the corners of your eyes. Some of the weight on your heart started to be lifted. You were feeling a bit annoyed at the dark blue-haired boy though, but only because he already gave his speech when it was supposed to be your turn. You started to hit him lightly on the chest as you kept on saying, “Aho-mine…Aho-mine…Aho-mine…”

            Aomine let you go from his embrace as he looked down at you hitting his chest. “Have you gone completely stupid, (Nickname)?”

            “I hate you. I finally had enough courage to tell you how I feel and then you beat me to it.” Your hits were getting a bit stronger. “You’re an idiot and a huge pervert but I love you. I was going to base my decision off of your response after I confess but then you—“ You were immediately cut off when Aomine leaned down and pressed his lips on yours.

            You could feel yourself melting through that kiss. Right at that moment, the remaining weight on your heart was completely dispersed. When the two of you parted, your eyes immediately connected and there was no doubt that you could not leave because you were going to make things work with the guy sitting in front of you.

            “So, (Nickname), tell me, will you still go?” He had a hopeful look plastered on his face as he held your hand.

            Without saying a word, you stood up and dialed your parents’ number. From the sofa, Aomine watched you pace with your phone to your ear. He could see how you would furrow your eyebrows and it was usually not a good sign. When you were finally done, you walked towards him with an expression he could not read.

            Aomine just looked at you, waiting for you tell him the answer but there was only silence that hung above your heads and it was deafening. You wrapped your arms around his waist then buried your head on his chest. “I’m staying.” And with that, Aomine took you in his embrace but before he could cheer, you added, “But they want to talk to you when they visit.”

            “I don’t mind. As long as you’ll stay here…with me.”

            “Really cheesy, Aho-mine.” You laughed.

            For the rest of the night, the two of you ended up talking and fooling around. It was around four in the morning when you both fell asleep in each other’s arms. By eight in the morning, both of your phones had been ringing only to see Momoi’s consecutive messages, telling you to go to the court.

            You and Aomine looked at each other with a smile, excited to see the rest of your friends to tell them the good news.


End file.
